


anchors and stars

by cranzerman



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythical Creatures, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranzerman/pseuds/cranzerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джерарду был известен лишь океан. Он родился в море, проведет свою жизнь в его холодных объятьях и умрет посреди волн. Так с древних времен жил его народ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anchors and stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * A translation of [anchors and stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/932385) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan), [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314). 



Джерарду был известен лишь океан. Он родился в море, проведет свою жизнь в его холодных объятьях и умрет посреди волн. Так с древних времен жил его народ. 

Ходящие — лю-ди — были для него загадкой. Он знал только то, что они не могли видеть мир так, каким он был на самом деле, а в целом они каким-то образом казались одновременно опасными и хрупкими.

В детстве мать рассказывала им с Майки истории о ходящих, о том, какие они неблагородные и грубые, что у них нет жабр и они не умеют правильно дышать. Она говорила о русалках, спасающих ходящих от опасных происшествий и надвигающихся приливов, и о ходящих, которые пытались украсть русалок для странных и неизвестных целей.

Когда они стали старше, она поведала им легенды о русалках, которые оставили море ради ходящих, и Джерард не мог не заметить, что эти сказки кончались… плохо. По крайней мере, для русалок.

Их бабушка, Елена, рассказывала другие истории: о том, как ходящие и русалки встречались и находили взаимопонимание, влюблялись, бросая вызов традициям, культуре и своим семьям, чтобы начать новые отношения, новые жизни.

Он не был уверен, насколько хоть какие-то из этих историй были близки к правде.

*

Семья Фрэнка уже многие поколения была тесно связана с морем. Среди них были моряки и рыбаки, кораблестроители и ныряльщики, столько, сколько помнил мир. У его отца был магазин сувениров для туристов, который располагался рядом с берегом и в котором продавались раковины и прочие безделушки, а его бабушка отдавала корабли напрокат. Он проводил каждое лето с ними, узнавая, как обеспечить судно моряками, и продавая туристам морских ежей и ракушки. 

Его кожа, и так далеко не бледная, в это время становилась еще темнее, волосы отрастали и немного выгорали. Пиратино, ласково называл его дедушка. Маленький пират.

Фрэнк не хотел быть пиратом, он лишь хотел провести жизнь у океана, слушая шум волн, чувствуя резкий соленый привкус и наблюдая за луной, отражающейся в воде. Осенью он никогда не желал возвращаться обратно домой — к городскому пейзажу небоскребов и асфальта.

Его бабушка любила рассказывать истории, и он с пеленок слушал легенды о морском народе, давно покинувшем эти воды. Иногда она замечала, как они показываются на поверхности океана, словно дельфины, видела их бледную голубоватую кожу, благородную и прекрасную. Когда она говорила о них, ее голос был мечтательным и тихим, и Фрэнк слышал в нем эхо тоски, которую он ощущал, возвращаясь в город.

Иногда, шептала она, человек влюблялся в одного из них и следовал за ними в глубину, навсегда исчезая для своих друзей и семьи. Или же морской человек выходил на сушу и женился на своем любовнике, до конца жизни оставаясь для людей необычным и странным, скучая по своему дому. «У таких историй не бывает хорошего конца», — грустно говорила она.

*

Фрэнку шестнадцать.

Это милый солнечный день. Дует легкий ветерок, отчего жара становится менее невыносимой. Фрэнк поправляет бейсболку и вздрагивает, слыша хриплые крики с носа ближайшего корабля. Леди наняли люди, желающие рыбачить и напиваться, так что они там. Фрэнк и его двоюродный брат Джен помогают бабушке, поднося клиентам холодное пиво и помогая им распутывать лески.

На самом деле клиенты здесь не для рыбалки. Дело в отсутствии жен и детей и временном отказе от обязанностей. Неудивительно, что они немного пьяные и немного шумные. Погода беспокойнее, чем обычно, и Фрэнк боится, что клиенты скоро почувствуют морскую болезнь. К счастью, в аптечке достаточно Драмамина.

Фрэнк обходит корму, следя за возможными проблемами. Иногда люди думают, что весело мочиться за борт, хотя в кабине есть прекрасная уборная, так что Фрэнк время от времени подчищает заднюю часть корабля.

С носа ничего не видно, и Фрэнк лучше бы потратил время на повторный обход, чтобы убедиться, что здесь никто не болтается и не падает в море.

В воде что-то показывается, что-то большое, и Фрэнк не думает дважды — он делает шаг вперед, чтобы посмотреть. Леди вздрагивает и кренится, он теряет равновесие и падает. У него есть всего одно мгновение на панику, и его голова ударяется о небольшую ступеньку, выступающую из палубы.

*

Всплеск беззвучен, но Джерард чувствует вибрацию от него и поднимает взгляд. В воде тонет ходящий, безвольный и неподвижный, его волосы вьются вокруг лица. 

Джерард никогда не был так близко к ходящему, но он понимает: что-то не так. Ходящий без сознания, он приближается ко дну, и из его рта выходят пузырьки. Джерард прикусывает губу. Есть вероятность, что ходящего уже не спасти: как известно, вне своей среды обитания они очень уязвимы. Но…

Он взмахивает хвостом и подплывает ближе, осторожно кружась вокруг ходящего. Ему известно, что они могут хитрить, и он не хочет, чтобы его похитили и забрали из дома во имя загадочных и нечестивых намерений. Джерард наблюдает за ходящим еще несколько секунд; он видит причудливые узоры на его шее и руках. Джерард хочет прикоснуться, обвести пальцем тонкие черные линии на коже, поверх мышц и костей. Он хочет разглядеть рисунки. Джерард протягивает руку, хватает ходящего и…

Однажды Джерард столкнулся с необычной плоской рыбой, коричневой с белыми пятнами. Когда он дотронулся до нее, его пальцы дернуло и закололо, как будто его щекотали изнутри, но это было еще и таинственно больно. После того случая Джерард старался избегать таких рыб, и его бабушка одобрительно кивнула, когда он обо всем ей рассказал.

Прикосновение к ходящему похоже на прикосновение к той рыбе, но ощущение усиливается, отчего по его спине бегут мурашки. Джерард понимает, когда ходящий внезапно приходит в себя, и чувствует его страх и удивление, как свои собственные эмоции. Их глаза встречаются, и Джерард теряется во взгляде ходящего. Это как рождение и смерть одновременно.

Фрэнк, его зовут Фрэнк, и его разум — удивительное место, полнее воспоминаний и картин, непонятных Джерарду. Сцены из мира ходящих, быстро проносящиеся в голове Фрэнка, так не похожи на жизнь Джерарда. Джерард видит больших железных китов, в которых путешествуют ходящие, и огромные рифы, в которых они едят и спят, и города, в которых ходящие толпятся, точно косяки рыб. Он чувствует любовь Фрэнка к океану и своей семье, непреодолимую и бесконечную, как поток воды.

Джерард не понимает большую часть того, что ощущает, но это не имеет значения, потому что он знает Фрэнка, знает каждый его страх, каждую радость, каждую жажду, желание, страсть. Он чувствует яркий ум и любопытство Фрэнка, и это подобно взгляду в зеркало. Он — это Фрэнк, а Фрэнк — это он, и они — единое существо.

Джерард чувствует потрясение, исходящее от Фрэнка, и момент разрушен. Фрэнк не может дышать, не может дышать, и Джерард, не раздумывая, направляется к тени корабля наверху, резко взмахивая хвостом, и тянет Фрэнка за собой на поверхность. Он поднимается из воды и подталкивает Фрэнка ближе к судну, вздрагивая, когда тот кашляет и выплевывает воду.

Воздух прохладный и странный на вкус, и с корабля доносятся громкие крики, и инстинкты Джерарда приказывают ему уйти до того, как появятся ходящие. Ему нужно идти, но он не должен оставлять Фрэнка. Сама мысль о том, чтобы быть вдалеке от Фрэнка, причиняет боль, но он не может остаться. Он знает это.

— Фрэнк, — хрипит он, и это имя кажется ему странным. Его народ обычно использует простые звуки, чтобы общаться друг с другом, но Джерард знает, что ходящие выражаются именно так. — Фрэнк, — более уверенно повторяет он.

— Не уходи, — говорит Фрэнк.

Джерард не понимает слов, но ощущает эмоции за ними. Это крики, громкие слова, и Джерарду нужно уходить. Он моргает внутренними веками и старается выжечь изображение Фрэнка у себя в памяти, после чего хлопает хвостом по воде и ныряет в глубину, уплывая так быстро, как только может.

*

Фрэнк свернулся в кресле, положив на плечи полотенце и держа в руках чашку горячего шоколада. На его лице видны полоски слез, но его бабушка объясняет это тем, что он чуть не утонул.

Он все еще чувствует… Джерарда, его зовут Джерард, но это похоже на отдаленную щекотку в его подсознании, ничего подобного ясному вспыхивающему ощущению, которое он испытывал, когда они соприкасались. Из-за этого он чувствует себя пустым и растерянным.

— Все хорошо, пиратино, — напевает его бабушка, поглаживая его влажные волосы. — Все будет в порядке.

Фрэнк хотел бы верить ей, но он думает, что больше никогда не будет в порядке. Ему одиноко и слишком тихо в собственной голове.

*

Майки знает, что что-то не так; в конце концов, они братья, с рождения связанные кровью. Елена тоже начинает что-то подозревать, но Джерарду удается избегать их обоих. Он долго исследует старый потонувший корабль, играя в салки с угрями, прячущимися среди досок, и рассматривая артефакты в трюмах. У этих предметов появляется новое значение, новый смысл, когда он видит их сквозь воспоминания Фрэнка.

Джерард задумывается, как можно скучать по кому-то так, что это отдается физической болью в груди.

Какое-то время он мечтает с проплывающей мимо стаей китов. Они поют ему о прошлом и рассказывают о будущем, и это напоминает ему о том, как велик мир. Киты мудрые и проницательные, и они напевают ему о душевных узах и двух единых людях.

Джерарду не кажется, что ему повезло с этой… связью с ходящим. Они из разных цивилизаций, из разных миров, у них нет ничего общего.

Вы будете вместе, поют киты.

Джерард хотел бы верить этому.

Он чувствует Фрэнка, его теплое присутствие в своем подсознании. Невозможно понять, чья же тоска течет по его крови: его или Фрэнка, и Джерард пытается не замечать ее столько, сколько возможно.

* 

Прошел почти год с того дня, когда Фрэнк чуть не утонул, и это до сих пор кажется ему видением. Если бы не тот факт, что в глубине души он чувствует Джерарда, он бы решил, что ему все почудилось.

Джерард снится ему, и иногда Фрэнк просыпается, и по его лицу текут слезы из-за того, как сильно ему не хватает Джерарда. Он не понимает, почему они так связаны, почему он хочет снова увидеть острые черты лица Джерарда.

Еда не вызывает у него интереса, и он становится безразличным ко всему и бледным, теряет слишком много веса, так что его родители ведут его к доктору, которая лишь беспомощно разводит руками. Она говорит с Фрэнком о подростковом возрасте, гормонах и переменах, которые происходят в это время, дает ему книгу («Что значит половая зрелость!») и просит его перестать сильно волноваться.

Фрэнк не может рассказать доктору о Джерарде, о том, что он так хочет быть с тем, кто, может быть, лишь его выдумка или галлюцинация из-за невозможности дышать под водой, о том, что ему нужно коснуться его и быть рядом с ним. Он не бьет ее по лицу и не бросает в нее книгу, хотя желание сделать что-то такое очень сильное. Его проблема — не подростковый период.

Этим летом Фрэнк не навещает своих бабушку и дедушку, извиняясь за дополнительные уроки, с помощью которых он хочет подтянуть свою успеваемость и улучшить резюме в колледж. Правда в том, что он не может даже предположить, что спрячет свои чувства от бабушки; они всегда были близки, и она поймет и вытянет из него правду, и ему придется объяснять, что его спас... морской человек, и сейчас он ощущает все это, с чем просто не может смириться…

Он изо всех сил трудится в школе и пытается свести хандру к минимуму, по крайней мере, перед родителями. Труднее игнорировать то, что ему каждую ночь снится Джерард.

*

Народ Джерарда не спит, но они могут видеть сны.

Джерард видит во снах Фрэнка. Иногда Фрэнк разговаривает и смеется, и Джерард не понимает ни слова, но наслаждается присутствием Фрэнка, чувствуя тепло и завершенность. Иногда Джерарду снится, что он потерян в лабиринте связанных друг с другом пещер и ищет Фрэнка, а когда наконец находит, то обнаруживает его неподвижным, холодным и тихим.

От этих снов нужно отойти, и после них Джерард какое-то время прижимается поближе к Майки.

Он чувствует, что Фрэнк снова в своем родном рифе, окруженный стаями ходящих, так что Джерард изучает воды возле берегов. Он находит несколько камней, которые выглядывают из воды во время отлива, и долго тренирует свое дыхание. Научиться не использовать жабры очень сложно, ему нужно собраться.

Джерард не знает, почему вообще занимается этим. Он не ходящий, он не может жить, как они, на суше. Он не может долго находиться наверху: его кожа высыхает, оболочки глаз раздражаются, а грудь болит из-за воздуха. Это бесполезно и тщетно, и, ясное дело, он должен признать это.

Ярко сияет луна, и Джерард устраивается на камнях, лениво хлопая хвостом по воде. Он вдыхает и выдыхает, вдыхает и выдыхает, стараясь не тратить силы на поиск Фрэнка, но он не может сопротивляться этому желанию. Фрэнк спит, и Джерард слегка поглаживает его разум, и легчайшее прикосновение напоминает ему, как безнадежно он влюблен во Фрэнка.

Спи, напевает он, и Фрэнк скользит глубже в дремоту.

*

Фрэнк пытается держаться подальше от моря, но ничего не выходит.

Он уговаривает друзей отправиться на выходные к берегу, чтобы отметить поступление; они устраивают вечеринку, напиваются и разводят на пляже костер. Алкоголь притупляет все, даже присутствие Джерарда, и Фрэнк засыпает прямо там.

Когда он просыпается, его глаза все в песке, а во рту точно умер кто-то противный. Он садится и стряхивает песок с кожи, жмурясь из-за восходящего солнца, которое отражается в воде. Его мозгу требуется время, чтобы понять, что он видит — силуэт человека, отплывающего от берега, хвост помогает ему двигаться быстрее…

— Джерард? — робко шепчет Фрэнк.

Пловец останавливается и поворачивается, качаясь на волнах.

Фрэнк прикрывает глаза от света рукой, пытаясь рассмотреть лицо Джерарда. Иногда он волнуется, что забудет, как тот выглядит.

Я скучал по тебе. Джерард разворачивается и ныряет в воду.

Фрэнк, не моргая, наблюдает за морем, но Джерард не появляется вновь, так что он проводит остаток уикенда, напиваясь, и его друзья пытаются поднять ему настроение, но он лишь отдаляется от них.

Прежде, чем пойти гулять, они заходят в магазин его бабушки и покупают соду и закуски, и его бабушка там; Фрэнк надеялся, что она будет на «Леди». Она бросает один взгляд на его понурое лицо и притягивает его к себе.

— Что такое, дорогой?

Фрэнк мотает головой и прижимается ближе, желая все еще верить, что бабушка может исправить все с помощью печенья и объятий.

Она отстраняется и смотрит ему в глаза, заправляя выбившиеся пряди волос ему за уши.

— Почему ты так страдаешь? — спрашивает она, кладя ладонь ему на грудь.

Фрэнк прикусывает нижнюю губу и моргает из-за жжения в глазах. 

— Я встретил кое-кого…

— Это обычно причина для радости, — замечает бабушка.

— Если только я мог бы быть с ним.

Она растеряна.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

С парковки доносится громкий гудок, и Фрэнк видит, что его друзья уже в машине и готовы отправляться.

— Иди, Пиратино. Но возвращайся поскорей. Мы отправим «Леди» и поговорим. — Она уверена в своих словах, и Фрэнк знает, что бессмысленно спорить. Она будет пилить его до тех пор, пока не получит то, что хочет, так что лучше сдаться с честью.

— Хорошо. Люблю тебя. — Он целует ее в щеку, обнимает напоследок и протискивается к выходу. — И тебя люблю, дедушка! — кричит он озадаченному деду и с громким хлопком закрывает за собой дверь.

*

Майки находит Джерарда на камнях, совсем рядом с берегом, его голова высовывается из воды и пугает Джерарда. Глаза Майки широко раскрывается, когда он понимает, что Джерард дышит воздухом, как ходящий. Джерард хочет извиниться, сказать, что это просто эксперимент, шутка, игра, но Майки непросто обмануть.

Он все понимает, потому что он знает Джерарда, они братья и по-особому связаны друг с другом. Майки берет Джерарда за руку, переплетает их пальцы и держит его.

Как только Майки обо всем узнает, Джерард решает, что невозможно сохранить это в секрете от остальной семьи. Его мать грустно смотрит на него, а отец пытается подбодрить, приручив осьминога и даря его Джерарду как питомца. Осьминог повсюду следует за ним и меняет цвет в зависимости от его настроения — он становится синим и остается таким до тех пор, пока Джерарду не становится его жалко и он не отдает его Майки. Осьминог кажется более счастливым.

Елена берет его с собой в длинное путешествие на юг на поиски одной из старших травоядных, которую знала еще тогда, когда была мальком. Они находят ее, и она старая и мудрая, ее спина покрыта ужасными шрамами, оставленными ходящими. Она осторожная и неторопливая, и все помнит, и рассказывает Джерарду забавные истории о молодости Елены.

Она видит Фрэнка через Джерарда и поражается силе их связи. Это дело сердца, объясняет она Джерарду и Елене. Его сердце может преобразовывать жизни, чинить сломанное, создавать любовь там, где ее никогда не было. Джерарду просто нужно помнить об этом.

Какое-то время они остаются там же; южные воды чистые и бодрящие, и Джерарду есть где поплавать, пока Елена мечтает вместе со Старшей. Они отделяются от Старшей, когда та начинает свое перемещение еще дальше на юг, и направляются домой.

*

Джерард ощущается дальше, чем обычно, и Фрэнк волнуется. Он навещает бабушку и все ей выкладывает, будучи уверенным, что она подумает, что он сумасшедший. Хотя этого не происходит.

— Жаль, что ты не сказал мне раньше, Фрэнк, — говорит она, поглаживая его руку. — Я так беспокоилась.

Фрэнк пожимает плечами и краснеет, и она рассказывает услышанные где-то истории о морском народе и его жизни.

— Должен же быть какой-то способ, — бормочет она и роется в своей коллекции журналов. Она собирала их с раннего детства, выписывая сказки, которые передавались в их семье из поколения в поколение.

Фрэнк уезжает в колледж. Он не хочет этого, но у него есть стипендия, и он совершенно не знает, что делать со своей жизнью. Он посещает несколько уроков морской биологии, пытаясь понять Джерарда и его род, и ходит на курсы бизнеса, чтобы в будущем помогать бабушке и дедушке. По выходным он играет на гитаре в группе, только ради денег на новые татуировки. У Фрэнка с шестнадцати лет есть фальшивое удостоверение личности, и после его первых нелегальных татуировок в доме закатывались грандиозные скандалы.

Неудивительно, что у его тату морская тема. Якоря, звезды, море и другие изображения в этом же духе. Фрэнк помнит, как понравились они Джерарду, и в тайне радуется идее соблазнить его еще большим их количеством. 

Он до сих пор чувствует зов моря и Джерарда и старается выбираться к берегу на худой конец раз в месяц, надеясь хоть краем глаза увидеть Джерарда. Он сидит на пляже на рваной простыне, изредка разводит небольшой костер, и смотрит на луну, висящую над океаном. Иногда во время восхода он все еще не спит.

Он не видит Джерарда.

*

Джерард плывет к берегу. Он измотан, но ему нужно увидеть Фрэнка. Он чувствует его, близко, так близко, и Джерард уже устал сражаться с желаниями своего сердца. В последнее время Фрэнк не выходит у него из головы, и Джерард просто хочет прикоснуться к нему, всего один раз. Он хочет посмотреть ему в лицо и закрепить его в своей памяти. Он так боится забыть его.

Он, как обычно, выныривает на поверхность у камней, и Фрэнк там и ждет.

— Джерард? — в его голосе одно недоверие, и Джерард удивляется силе его радости. — Джерард! — Фрэнк протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться, но почти тут же его пальцы замирают на месте. — Я боюсь, что если попытаюсь прикоснуться к себе, ты исчезнешь.

Джерард качает головой и касается руки Фрэнка щекой, тихо вздыхая.

— О, — говорит Фрэнк. — Ты настоящий.

Джерард накрывает ладонью пальцы Фрэнка, прижимая их к своему лицу. Он чувствует себя спокойным и завершенным, впервые за несколько лет. Он не знает, как мог жить так, с половиной сердца, с куском души в чужом теле, в теле ходящего. Это слишком больно.

Он переплетает их пальцы и кладет голову на бедро Фрэнка. Именно здесь он хочет быть, рядом с Фрэнком, чувствуя тепло его тела под своими касаниями. Джерард поднимается и присоединяется к Фрэнку на мелководье, нежно целуя его.

Губы Фрэнка обкусанные и шершавые, и Джерарду плевать, это идеально. Это то, что ему нужно, вот как все было задумано. Фрэнк издает тихий стон, и живот Джерарда скручивает, потому что он такой нуждающийся…

Он отстраняется, облизываясь и чувствуя на губах Фрэнка. Он хочет больше, но он не может получить это все сейчас, потому что они разделены: один в море, один на суше. Джерард скользит обратно в воду.

— Нет! — Рука Фрэнка тянется вслед за ним, и глаза парня широко раскрываются.

Джерард соединяет их пальцы. Подожди. Он взмахивает хвостом и ныряет в глубину, хватая две пригоршни песка. Он держит его в ладонях, закрывает глаза и желает всем своим сердцем. Старшая сказала, что он может преобразовывать жизни, и он хочет именно этого. Преобразования.

Резко вспыхивает свет, и когда Джерард открывает глаза, в его руках ракушка с мягкими переливами голубого, зеленого и розового, которые пересекают черные волнистые линии. Она прекрасна. Он чувствует, как она слегка подрагивает, повторяя биение его сердца.

Джерард всплывает на поверхность и кладет ракушку рядом с Фрэнком. Он удивляется тому, что почти не обдумывал это, но затем понимает, что по факту у него не было выбора. Он больше не может жить вот так, будучи отделенным от Фрэнка.

Он прижимает руку к сердцу Фрэнка и осторожно произносит:

— Дом.

Фрэнк делает то же самое, поднося руку к его груди.

— Дом, — повторяет он.

Джерард хватает ракушку и прикрывает глаза, сосредотачивая всю свою волю и решительность на перемену. Елена и Старшая говорили, что это возможно, возможно стать ходящим, и это то, чего он хочет, в чем он нуждается.

Слышится всплеск, и Джерард чувствует Фрэнка рядом с собой, но это не мешает его концентрации. Это должно сработать, он не может жить без Фрэнка.

*

Фрэнк не совсем уверен, что делает Джерард, но он поможет ему. Он сделает все, если после этого они будут вместе. Он устраивается в воде рядом с Джерардом и прикасается к ракушке, которую тот держит, чувствуя ее вибрации напротив своих нервных окончаний.

Его кожу покалывает, и внезапно Фрэнк дергается и напрягается, его накрывает волна боли. Это так ужасно, похоже, его тело разрывается изнутри, выворачивается наизнанку. Он окунается в воду с головой, его сбивает с толку агония, пульсирующая внутри. Фрэнк хочет паниковать и бороться с этим, но он не может. Он в силах лишь извиваться и стараться дышать.

Темнота тянет его вниз.

Он не знает, как долго находится в обмороке, но когда он приходит в себя, все вокруг очень странное, и Джерард, широко раскрыв глаза, смотрит на него. Фрэнк пытается выпрямиться, но его ноги не справляются со своей задачей, и в конце концов он просто крутится в воде. «Что…» — он пытается заговорить, но звук выходит искаженным и приглушенным, потому что он под водой.

Он дергается и смотрит вниз, и его ног нет, вместо них — гладкий чешуйчатый хвост, как у Джерарда. Он шевелит пальцами, и между них ощущаются перепонки, и когда он делает вдох, то чувствует, как дрожат его жабры. Это странное ощущение, почти щекотное, и к нему нужно привыкнуть.

С помощью хвоста, слегка неуклюже, он поворачивается лицом к Джерарду, который все еще смотрит на него так, будто не верит своим глазам. Фрэнк не может обвинять в этом его; такой поворот событий был немного неожиданным. Он подплывает ближе, и неожиданно Джерард вздрагивает и тянется к нему. Фрэнк бросается к Джерарду и крепко обнимает его.


End file.
